1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to light-emitting diodes (LEDs).
2. Description of Related Art
Light emitting diodes (LEDs) are semiconductor light-emitting devices which convert electric current into light energy. As light sources, LEDs have advantages including lower energy consumption, longer lifetime, smaller size, and faster switching, and hence conventional lighting, such as incandescent lighting, is gradually replaced by LEDs.
However, the luminous efficiency of LEDs may be affected by some factors. One of the factors is the amount of threading dislocating defects existing in the LED structure. Typically, threading dislocating defects arise in efforts to epitaxially grow one kind of crystalline material on a substrate of a different kind of material. Because of different crystalline lattice constants and different coefficients of thermal expansion of the two materials, lattice mismatch between the two materials creates stress during material deposition that generates threading dislocating defects while fabricating LED devices. Such threading dislocating defects in the emitting areas of LED devices may reduce luminous efficiency, especially when LEDs proceed to microscale.